


Fear

by scarlett_darke



Series: Malec One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Malec AU, Paramedic!Alec, concerned rafael, injured max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_darke/pseuds/scarlett_darke
Summary: Alec Lightwood-Bane is a paramedic and loves helping people.  One day, he and his partner get the fright of their lives when they respond to a kid hit by a car.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688488
Kudos: 88





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I don't know how they let paramedics know about a call so if anyone knows, tell me so I can update it, I like to keep my stories accurate when it comes to knowledge in a certain field. Once again, I'm ok with constructive criticism and let me know so I can improve my works. Love you all!

Alexander Lightwood-Bane, better known as Alec, loved his job. As a paramedic, he adored rushing to people’s aid, and no matter the horrible things he saw, he loved that he was able to help people in what often is the greatest strife of their life. His partner and brother Jace Herondale didn’t see it the same way but loved his job nonetheless. 

“How are the boys?” Jace asked him

“They’re doing well, Max has a recital in a few days that he’s really excited for and Rafe’s been helping him practice.” Alec smiled, thinking about his kids and Max’s beloved piano recital, even though as a 4-year-old, he wasn’t the most proficient. Jace opened his mouth to respond when their radio crackled to life.

“We’ve got a boy hit by a car on 21st street, does anyone copy?”

Jace sighed and lifted the radio to respond

“We’re two streets away, we copy.” 

Alec flipped on the sirens and began speeding through the streets to reach the site. 

Alec and Jace hopped out of the ambulance and Alec froze as he caught sight of a familiar car parked nearby. Jace saw and rushed to get the equipment out of the back, tossing him his emergency kit and nodding for his to go ahead. Alec pushed through the crowd, until he was kneeling next to a familiar small body, black curls covering his head, with a larger figure and a smaller one next to him.

“Magnus? Rafe? What happened?” He began taking Max’s vitals, his son squirming in pain. 

“Hold still blueberry, Daddy’s got you.” 

The crowd murmured in surprise behind him, but he tuned them out. 

“Magnus? I need to know what happened, so I know what injuries he has.” 

It was Rafe who spoke.

“Papa and I went to pick up Max. we were waiting to cross the street and a car cut the corner and hit Max. Daddy, will he be ok?” 

Alec reached over to stroke his eldest son’s head but returned his attention to his youngest.

“Maxie, tell Daddy what hurts so I can help you.”

Max whimpered. “My arm and my side. It’s a little dizzy.”

Jace rolled up beside him. “Hey Max, stay still so we can put this on ok?”

“Ok Uncle Jace.” Jace and Alec slid the neck brace onto Max, and gently lifted him onto the gurney. 

“We got lucky. There’s no indication of any spinal injuries, if anything he just has a concussion.” 

Alec nodded and pushed the stretcher towards the ambulance

“Come on Magnus, Rafe, ride with me in the back. Jace, can you drive?” His best friend and brother nodded and took the keys. 

Alec hopped into the back and pulled the door shut behind Rafe. He kissed his son’s forehead as Jace began to drive. 

“Come on Max. Papa and Daddy are here. We’ll make it all better.”


End file.
